The Quiet Game
by dancercofd
Summary: Callie and Arizona have some fun while staying with Callie's parents.


Just some plain old Calzona smut:) Enjoy! Reviews are always welcome!

* * *

><p>She was standing in the bathroom brushing her hair in the mirror. Her blonde curls slowly melted away and became light waves, which framed her heart-shaped face. The small wisps that escaped from her bangs highlighted the flawless porcelain skin beneath them. She looked in the mirror at her lover in bed and smiled as she saw she was being watched. Her dimples grew into deep arroyos in her apple cheeks while her strokes continued. From the bedroom, Callie could see her grinning. Her eyes lowered down Arizona's slender body. Her tight pink tank top showed off her perfectly toned shoulders while her extremely short shorts just hid the lower side of her ass. Callie absentmindedly licked her lips and noticed that Arizona was watching her. The blonde turned her head around and winked at her awaiting fiancée. After finishing up in the bathroom, she laid down in bed snuggling into the larger woman behind her. She smiled as she pulled her lover's arms tighter around her loving the closeness they shared in the dark. She felt warm lips on her neck but nodded her head backwards to discourage the motion.<p>

"Arizona, I want you. Right now," she heard in a lustful whisper. She felt Callie's lips against her ear before she softly bit down. Arizona nuzzled her head toward the brunette.

"Callie, we're at your parents' house. We can't do…that! Are you crazy? Your father would have my head, not to mention that I'd never be able to look your mother in the eye if she knew."

"Baby, let's play a game. I'm going to do what I do best and you're going to try and stay quiet," Callie said as her hands slid into the waistband of Arizona's shorts. The smaller woman breathed in sharply.

"Callie, stop. We can't do this here," she protested.

"Shh. Arizona, come on. It'll be quick and fun and nobody has to know as long as you keep up your end of the bargain." The brunette rubbed her thumbs in slow circles around Arizona's hip bones, knowing exactly how to turn her lover on. She planted a light kiss on Arizona's shoulder knowing that there was surely more complaining to do before they could move on to the more pleasing part of the night.

"Callie, you know I'm not good at…staying quiet. I can't control that!" the blonde said in a harsh whisper. Callie's hands travelling farther down, fingering the elastic of Arizona's panties.

"Arizona," Callie sang softly. She knew from experience that her singing turned the blonde on almost immediately. Sure enough, she felt muscles tighten below her fingertips. Arizona rolled over to face Callie. She opened her mouth to say something and was immediately filled with her fiancée's tongue. Reflexively, she opened wider and responded to the deep lunges their tongues were making. Knowing she had finally distracted Arizona momentarily, Callie slid her hands onto the blonde's hips and wiggled her shorts and underwear lower to gain more access. Arizona 's eyes flew open as she pulled away just realizing how distracted she had become. Callie smiled seductively. She slid one hand around Arizona's back and pulled her closer, pulling the blonde into another passionate kiss.

"Just try and stay quiet," Callie whispered across her lips as she dipped one finger into her lover's dripping center. Arizona gasped and closed her eyes, willing herself not to scream. Using her other hand to pull Arizona's tank top off, Callie planted light kisses down her neck. She placed her hand on Arizona's hips willing her to stop writhing and took one taut bud in her mouth while adding another finger below. The beautiful Latina took her time, giving each breast equal attention and keeping a steady rhythm pumping into her love's center. She felt scratching on her back as she dragged her tongue down the blonde's stomach to her hips. She looked up with lustful eyes at her doe-eyed fiancée.

"You may want to grab a pillow," she said hotly.

Arizona nodded lightly and grabbed the pillow closest to her pressing it to her face. Swiftly ridding of Arizona's shorts and lace panties, the brunette bent each of her love's knees allowing her better access. Still pulsing her fingers, she glided her tongue between the wet folds. She heard a muffled squeal and smiled before delving in again, this time taking the blonde's clit in her mouth and sucking gently. She felt knees tighten around her head and sped up her pace while keeping her tongue pressed on the bundle of nerves. Suddenly, Arizona's whole body went tense as she screamed into the pillow, pressing it hard against her mouth to stay as quiet as possible. Callie smiled and slowed her pace bringing the blonde down gently from her orgasm. She slid her fingers into her mouth one by one, savoring the taste. She leaned in to kiss Arizona and sent one last shiver down her spine. She rolled back behind the smaller woman and held her, gently kissing her neck and waiting for her pulse to slow down.

"I told you you could do it," she whispered and kissed the blonde's ear. "I love you so much."

"Baby, there's still a problem," Arizona whispered back in the dark. "I'm the only one that's naked."


End file.
